A Christmas to remember
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: Fang's first Christmas turns out to be one she'll never forget. One shot so review and enjoy and have a merry Christmas


So yeah i saw a lot of crimbo stories and thaught would take a stab at it

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the final fantasy names but i do own the name snake as it's not taken from metal gear even tho ppl may think it is

Thanks to my good friend BiJane i have made a few changes to this i hope you all like it

review and enjoy and have a very merry Christmas

A Christmas to remember

"Why do I have to go?" Fang said to herself as she walked up the path past the sickening lights and plastic animals, with a look of disgust on her face she knocked on the door of the Farron house.

"About time you got here sexy" Lightning said as she looked Fang up and down through glazed eyes, out of the corner of her eye Fang spotted a glass of what she could only assume was alcohol.

"Fair enough" Fang said as Lightning went to hug her and tripped over slightly spilling the contents of the glass on him.

"Oops" She said giggling to herself, spotting what was happening at the door Serah come over with Snow and Sazh.

"Sorry about her" Serah said apologizing for Lightning as Snow and Sazh helped her to the nearest chair.

"Thank you for the invite" Fang said trying to wipe away the alcohol "Not sure what this is anyway".

"You've never heard of Christmas" Serah said shocked and dragged Fang away beginning to explain Christmas to her. Hope stood in a corner with his father watching Lightning as she sway back and forth in her chair.

"Have I ever told you that your sexy" Came a voice from Hope's right he turned and spotted Vanille she too seemed to have a drunken glazed look in her eyes "You are you know" the red head hiccuped slightly "Serah's got a nice backside, don't you agree?"

"Christmas sounds boring and creepy" She said.

"Serah told you about the jolly fat man then" Hope said laughing more as he saw Vanille stumble over and slap Serah on the backside.

"Yeah she also said it was a time for happiness" Fang said looking down and grabbing a glass "Hard to be happy without the most important person in my life here".

"Who?" Hope asked.

"Five minutes people" Came Snow's voice before Fang could reply.

"Five minutes till what?" Fang asked looking around confused.

"You'll see" Hope replied clearly forgetting what they had just been talking about and reaching for his glass and draining the rest of the contents.

"What's going on here?" Fang asked eyeing Hope with suspicion as a drunken Lightning appeared at her shoulder.

"Have I ever told you, you're fit" Lightning said her speech slightly slurred.

"Not really and I wish you hadn't" Fang said looking at the pink haired woman "Now will someone tell me what's going on?" Before anyone could answer her, the clock on the wall chimed to signal midnight, as the clock chimed they could hear the unmistakeable sound of bells jangling outside the front door.

"Sounds like someone's at your door" Fang said to Lightning.

"Someone get the door" Snow's voice sounded again from across the room "Actually Fang you're closer get the door please". Fang looked over at Snow and shrugged walking over she opened the door.

"Merry Christmas" Standing in front of her was a man wearing a red jacket and pants to match, his white beard covered most of his face Fang could only assume this was the Santa that Serah had told her about, the man entered the house carrying a sack on his back.

"I come bearing gifts" Said the man "Now where is Serah Farron?" Serah rose her hand smiling as the man approached her with a wrapped box in his hands.

"Thank you Santa" Serah said something about Christmas tended to bring the child out in her, Fang still couldn't believe her eyes wondering how someone could dress up like that and make a fool out of themself.

"Snow Farron here you are" Santa said handing Snow a gift as well, the man named Santa handed everyone in the room a gift each yet he seemed to have forgotten someone. Looking around at everyone's smiling faces Fang felt left out before Santa came towards her she was too upset to even be on guard not trusting this strange man.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten about you did you?" The man asked winking and gesturing for her and everyone to follow him outside, when they reached the garden they all spotted a rather large gift with a tag on. Approaching it Fang read the tag:

_To Fang_

_Love Santa_

Fang looked around at everyone watching her and began to rip the paper off to reveal a rather large cardboard box, Santa walked over and tapped the side of the box lightly as the flaps on the box slowly opened Fang's eyes widened in surprise. Stood in the box was a man his short blonde hair was spiked up he stepped out of the box his electric blue eyes roving the scene before him.

"Hey fat man" He said looking over at Santa and shaking his head slightly "Next time fly slower, you almost killed me". Everyone turned as they heard glass smashing on the floor, the man looked over and spotted the surprised look on the face of Fang. This couldn't be real, she blinked still he stood there. No...this is a dream.

"Hi" He said grinning "What? No hug?"

"I-is it really you?" Fang managed to get out through the shock flooding her body, she edged forwards and raised her hand touching the man's face.

"Course it is" The man said still smiling and grasping her hand in his "Merry Christmas sis, now about that hug. I didn't stand in a box for ages for nothing you know". Fang edged forwards again she didn't want to cry it wasn't her she was always strong, she had to be but this was too unreal how could he be here.

"This is a joke" She said still stunned.

"Would have to be a sick one" The man said laughing "Hit me, go on hit me it'll make you feel better". Fang raised her fist ready to punch him yet something stopped her looking at the charm around the man's neck. It was the one she herself had given him on his birthday, a single tear of happiness left her eye which she brushed away before finally hugging the man.

"Merry Christmas Snake" She said resting her head on his chest to hear his heart beat "My big brother".

It may have been Fang's first Christmas but it was one she would never forget.

THE END


End file.
